(Storyline: Origin)(25) Year 14th: Part 6
I turn back and look at May, who is now frighten by the death of 3 soldier. I walk to her and grab her hand " Now...go" " Where are you going to take me ?" " Get out of this fucking nation, back to Arius and I'm going to protect you in there" " What ?" " I know, you're scared but we have no choice.... I know you can't get out of this nation....but I can help you....just show me the way to get out and I can take you with me...and I...." " No...I can't.....I could die for that" I grab her hand " We can't go back...now...go" I push her out of the room. " Stay behind me" I say I'm pointing the gun and slowly move. We heard footstep outside. I turn back and hide behind a collar. A group of soldier appear and moving forward to May's room. I'm still hiding behind the collar. I take out the small iPad. I look at May, her face now looking extremely scared. " Trust me" I control remotely my egg. I guide it to the catheral. I heard a lot of coming footstep in the front. So now, guard in May's room and the coming guards in the front. I look at May, who is now extremely scared " Wait for me" I give her a firearm "Use it when it's necessary" I walk out of the collar with a knife in my hand and hide behind another collar. The guards have arrived. I suddenly cut the throat of a guard then stab another one then stab one more and finally cut the throat of one more guard. Their scream make the guard in May room walk out. I immediately grab the MP5 of the death guard and shoot continuously to the appeared guards. They fall down. I grab a grenade of a death guard and throw it to May room. A guard suddenly appear and is about to shoot me is blown up by the grenade. I walk to May. She is extremely scared with the tear in her eyes. I take her " It's time to go." We're about to walk to the gate of the catheral wall. I look at my coming egg in the iPad " Our flight is about to arrive" From the view of the catheral outside, a door is suddenly banged. I appear with a M16 pointing and shooting continously to the guard. Running out of bullet, I drop the M16 and take out the glock and shoot to the coming guard from the gate at the other side. I knee down to hide behind a wall as a guard in the tower from faraway shoot to us contiously. The egg has arrived. I take out the iPad and guide the machine gun inside the egg. I aim at the tower and shoot to it. The guard in the tower is shot down. I grab the MP5 of a death guard nearby. A few more guard run out in the left. " Run to the egg, I will cover your back" I stand up and shoot to the guard by MP5 to cover for MP5 then I follow her. She makes her way to the egg then climb to it. I jump inside the egg and immediately close the door to cover from the bullet of the guard. I crawl to stay away from the bullet of the guard to the egg which could go through. I guide the egg by the iPad for the egg to go faraway. Vigilante In the party, Erin wears the clothes in the drama. She is about to perform in the stage. I appear elegantly in a vest. Erin is speaking to some girl nearby, suddenly she turns left and sees that I'm looking at her. She is shocked. She pulls her friend to stay away from my sight " What happen, Gina ?" " See the pervert guy over there ? He is looking at me" " Because you're pretty" " No, he used to sexual harrass me a few days/months/... ago" " What, really ?" " Yah, he even beat my charioteer when he tries to protect me from him" " What, are you serious" Some one shout "Be ready, little girls !" " It's going to be our turn" Erin's friend Later, they perform. I'm sitting in the auditorium seats to watch her. It's a small stage, like a bar. There are sound outside. A group of gangster throw a gang to the room. These bastard have entered the room. The performance of the actors are interrupted by that. They shout: "We want those girls to suck our cocks" A gang in them suddenly beat a man sitting in the table nearby to sit in his chair Every one in the room are frighten. I stand up and walk to them. I see the big brother in this gang. A gang shouts when seeing me is walking toward the big brother "Hey, hey fool, what are you doing ?" In the stage, Erin is shocked when seeing me. I walk to the big brother, when he has just turned back and sees me, I take the fork in the table nearby and stab in his throat. The whole room scream. I shove him to the ground. A few gang nearby take out the machete and gun. I jump to a guy and stab in his throat one more time then takes his machete and cut off the hand of the gang that has just takes out the gun. Then I kick down this gang then stab in his belly. I run to the left gang and has the fight with them. All audience try to make their run out of the room, all the actress/actor run back to the stage while Erin stand still like a statute and looks at me having a bloodthrist fight with the gang. I cut their throat, stab them, break their bones,... A dying gang is crawling, I grab a machete and walk to him then I stab him in the back. A friend pull Erin off to the stage, just before I turn back and look at the stage. Then I leave the bar. Later the cop show up and the manager tells them everything about the incident. Later, midnight, Erin is sleeping " Category:Storyline: Origin